5TP Podsumowanie II: Dramatyczne chwile przed finałem!
Piąta Totalna Porażka - Odcinek 10. ---- Pojawia się jingielek i napis "Total Drama Five: Aftermath" Potem leci intro sezonu Znowu głupi jingielek z napisem Na środku stoi Bridgette oraz Jarosław. Bridgette: Witam was w drugim podsumowaniu Piątej Totalnej Porażki. Ja jestem Bridgette, a.. Jarosław się wtrącił bez żadnych skrupułów. Jarosław: Jarosław, super wyjebisty polski zawodników, rozpierdalający system i mający wyjabane na wszystkich! Bridgette: '''W tym sezonie zawodnicy walczą w wyzwaniach na Wyspie Kości. '''Jarosław: Tak i chujowo to wygląda! Bridgette: Nie prawda! Jarosław: Prawda, albo wpierdol! Bridgette: No to może zajmijmy miejsca.. Zajęli miejsca. Bridgette: Czas... Jarosław: 'Chujnia! Do pojebanego ruushowego studia zapraszam jednego z pojebanych przegranych Cassidy ''Cassidy wchodzi do studia, a na ramieniu siedzi jej kruk. '''Cassidy: Ave wam! <3 Jarosław: Zamknij, kurwa ryj! Bridgette: Ale ona tu jest po by gadać! Jarosław: Nie pyskuj kurwa! No zgoda.. Bridgette; Jak się czułaś jako przegrana? Cassidy: Zaraz, to ja przegrałam?! Och... :C Myślałam, że wystrzelono mnie na promocję w ZuO Markecie. Ale gdy w tamtym wyzwaniu nic nie znalazłam...to nie było fajne. Jarosław: '''Pojeby..Wszędzi Pojeby. '''Bridgette: Może zdradzisz widzom co to ZuO Market? Cassidy wściekła się. Jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone i zaczęła mówić niższym głosem. Cassidy: Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?! Co to za ludzie?! Umrzyj, nie jesteś godna kiedykolwiek kontaktu z Szatanem! Jarosław podrapał się po głowie. Jarosław: Szatan, a to jakiś kurwa dobry napój alkoholowy? Cassidy: ._. Nie tylko...Ale Szatana, napój alkoholowy możesz kupić w ZuO Markecie, kosztuje 66,6 za sześcetsześciedzięciosześciopak! <3 Jarosław: Tak... Zrobił minę O_O Jarosław: To spierdalaj, wole polskie alkohole. Bridgette: Ciekawe.. Jarosław: 'Tak, kurwa zajebiście ciekawe, dziwko! '''Bridgette: '...Cassidy, komu kibicujesz w finale? '''Cassidy: Hm...A wiecie, że nie wiem? Podobało mi się to, jak Heather lizała odbyt Beth, ale Klein tak fajnie gwałci koty...<3 Kto wie, może uda mi się sprzątnąć trochę? :3 Potrzebuję kasy na klatkę dla mojego pupilka. <3 Pogłaskała swojego kruka. <3 Jarosław: Pojebane... Bridgette: Kruk..Dośc oryginalne! Czemu kruk? Cassidy: Bo one wydziobują oczy. <3 Jarosław: Zajebiście! Bridgette: Zajmij miejsce w loży przegranych... Jarosław: I pojebów! Cassidy: Ohh Jaruś, to czemu ty jeszcze tam nie siedzisz? :3 Jarosław: '''Zajmuj kurwa miejsce! '''Cassidy: Ale ja chcę jeszcze z wami pogadać! :C Bridgette: Zajmij miejsce, bo mamy mało czasu. Cassidy: Och, no dobra. ._. Poszła obrażona. :D Jarosław: Teraz co? Bridgette: Zapraszamy kolejnego przegranego! Vegete! Jarosław: 'Pojebało Cię? ''Do studia wchodzi Vegeta i siada na kanapie obok Bridgette '''Vegeta: '''Witaj piękna. '''Bridgette: Jestem z Geoffem. Odwróciła się obrażona. Jarosław: Ja pierdole..Same jebane problemy..Kurwa czemu odpadłeś? Vegeta: '''Bo kurwa nie mogłem wytrzymać z tymi idiotami . '''Bridgette: Odezwał się.. Vegeta: '''Coś się stało? '''Jarosław: Wkurwiłeś ją? Niewidzisz padalcu? Bridgette: Czemu Ciebie nie było w poprzednim podsumowaniu? Vegeta: '''Kumple do mnie zadzwonili i byliśmy na imprezce. Szkoda że ciebie nan niej nie było. '''Bridgette: Prowadziłam podsumowanie Einstein'a. Vegeta: '''Powiedz kiedy byłaś ostatnio na jakiejś imprezie? '''Bridgette; Wczoraj z Geoffem. Jarosław: I kurwa ze mną! Bridgette: Komu kibicujesz w finale? Vegeta: '''Ale zapewne nie bawiłaś się z nimi dobrze. W finale chyba wiadomo komu kibicuje liczę że Heather wygra i da temu gejowi w kość. '''Bridgette: OK. Dziekujemy, zajmij miejsce w loży przegranych Jarosław: I pojebów! Bridgette: Czas na kolejnego gościa! Jarosław: Jest to jeszcze bardziej pojebana osoba. Bridgette: Zaprośmy osobe, która odpadła przed finałem! Bteh! Wkurzona Bteh weszła do studia, w którym od razu uniosła kanapę i rzuciła nią w loże przegranych, trafiajac prosto w twarz Vegety. Bteh: Widział ktoś k*rwa skarpety Chefa?! Bridgette wydawała się zakłopotana. Bridgette: Yy..Nie.. Jarosław: Nie kurwa! Bridgette: Cóż wystepujesz w show, doszłaś daleko, ale czy nie czujesz niedosytu że nie mogłaś przebić osiągnięcia swojej siostry? Bteh: Nawet nie wspominaj mi o tej s*ce! I tak jestem od niej lepszejsza i mondrowatejsza. Jarosław: Suka mało powiedziane! Bridgette: Czemu tak mówisz o swojej siostrze? Bteh zatkała uszy. Bteh: Nie nazywaj tak tego j*banego niewypała! A Ty! Wskazała palcem na Jarosława. Bteh: Lepiej uważaj! W tajemnicy Ci k*rwa powiem, ze poluje na Ciebie z didlo ze specjalnej edycji XXXXXXXL! Jarosław: Bo się kurwa boje! Bridgette: Czyżby jakaś rodzinna kłótnia? ^^ Bteh założyła ręce. Bteh: Nie interesuj się k*rwo! Jarosław: '''To kurwa moje teksty! '''Bridgette: Komu kibicujesz w fiale? :P Bteh: Żadnej z tej p*zd! To ja powinnam tam być! Bridgette: Może gdybyś nie oszukiwała? Bteh: Co?! No chyba Beth cie ob*rała, ze tak pier*olisz! Bridgette: '''Dziękujemy! Zajmij miejsce w loży przegranych i .. '''Jarosław: ..Pojebów! Kategoria:Odcinki Piątej Totalnej Porażki